


The Queen of Spades

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: “It’s one thing being elected for a seat. Being elected PM is another matter entirely. Your whole life will be under the microscope and I don’t want to imagine what will happen to you if her name is ever brought up. We are not talking of a teenager crush that went wrong. We are talking of you dating a woman accused of hacking several security systems, banks and even leaking privileged and classified information!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandachanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandachanda/gifts).



He felt exhausted. Not that being a MP were a light kind of job, but reelection campaign was draining him. Jon took of his tie and shoes before falling in bed feeling both tired and alert as if he had drunk all the coffee in the world.

Jon turned on the TV and carefully avoided the news channels. He didn’t need another remind of rival parties’ numbers or how many members of his party felt uneasy with their leader being a divorced young man, especially when they were sure to get the majority of seats in the Parliament. He had managed to be elected at the age of 30 after being called inexperienced, incompetent, and unsuitable to take charge and yet his rates of approval were around 70% at his first year in the House. With the Parliament being dissolved before the end of term, it was the first time he actually had chances of becoming Prime Minister and that was scary.

He wouldn’t be the youngest, not even the first divorced Prime Minister to be elected to office, but Tyrion insisted the having a wife would give him a more respectable reputation among his peers. He had listened to Tyrion before and as a consequence he had been elected, but this time Jon was willing to take his chances.

 _“You should be more concerned about your public image. We both know the kind of skeletons you have in your closet and I wished we were talking about you being gay.”_ Tyrions words had been haunting him since their last chat. Although they lived in a digital world were news travelled fast and numbers dropped even faster, he was quite sure his skeletons wouldn’t be coming back to life any time soon.

 _“It has been years since she was last seen. Nobody knows of her where abouts and she was the one who went away.”_ He had tried to argue with his colleague, but Tyrion didn’t seem convinced.

_“It’s one thing being elected for a seat. Being elected PM is another matter entirely. Your whole life will be under the microscope and I don’t want to imagine what will happen to you if her name is ever brought up. We are not talking of a teenager crush that went wrong. We are talking of you dating a woman accused of hacking several security systems, banks and even leaking privileged and classified information!”_

_“Corruption scandals!”_ He had insisted at the time. _“If anything she should be considered a national hero for bringing down all those criminals.”_

 _“The same way their heads have fallen, yours could be next.”_ Tyron answered soberly. _“You are a good man. Better than most, I dare say. With such an honorable heart you won’t get far in this game. Politics is the art of the possible, Jon. Everybody has their own scandals and power corrupts, but some crimes are more likely to be forgiven and forgotten than others. She is a risk and nobody will back you up once your connection with her is reveled.”_

 _“If she wanted me exposed, she would have done it already._ ” Jon sighted. _“You would love her. She has a mind as practical as yours and I was the fool to think that I could dissuade her form the idea of vengeance.”_

_“I don’t know what bothers me more. The fact that you dated her at all; or the fact that you are still in love with that woman.”_

Tyrion was absolutely right about that.

In a scale of zero to Lady Sansa, how much did he regret his youth’s crush? Enough to pull and push his influence to make her name disappear from news papers in England. Not enough to get rid of all the photographs the private investigators had provided, or the letters she used to write him when they were still dating, even when her name were in the Interpol Data from England to hell.

Last time he heard a thing about her she had been spotted in Japan after the scandal. What in hell was she doing there and why nobody had been able to take her down was beyond him. He had feared, though. For both his career and her life, but at least she couldn’t be extradited. If he would change the law after being elected was still open to debate, but Jon was sure that being near her was a great risk.

He closed his eyes for a bit and tried to imagine how she would look like after all those years. She had always been petite and common looking, even when he thought her to be the most extraordinary woman he had ever meat. Her eyes where grey, her hair dark brown and cut short, her face solemn, but he remembered all too well how she would never fail to make him laugh.

Maybe the reason why he had done everything in his power to protect her from exposure and give her some advantage to escape, was exactly his nostalgia. Or maybe he just had to admit to himself that he had never gotten over their time together.

How do you call a Prime Minister candidate in love with a lady criminal? _Stupid._ Her voice said in a humorous way.

 _“Arya…”_ The sound of her name rolling on his tongue was harmonious and pleasant. Only when he was alone he would tolerate speaking that name. “Do you ever think of me or am I the only idiot in this?”

His mobile rang only a few seconds later, making him jump from his bed to grab it. It could be from the committee or even the party. I could be something important, but it was only a message from a secret number and curiosity would never allow him to let it pass unread.

 _“Feeling nostalgic?”_ The message asked and that made Jon fully alert. He looked around the room and out of the window just to check if there was someone familiar near. There was nothing but his open laptop resting on the desk.

 _“Who is it?”_ He texted back with his shaky hands and waited anxiously.

 _“You called my name.”_ The answer came. _“As for your question…Yes. I still think of you.”_

 _“Where are you?”_ He asked immediately.

 _“Can’t tell.”_ She answered and he could almost hear the sarcasm in her answer. _“Nearer than you think.”_

 _“Did you bug me? Why?”_ He kept asking.

 _“Checking my favorite politician.”_ She answered and Jon could almost see her face laughing at him.

 _“I need to see you.”_ He said.

 _“We know it’s a bad idea.”_ The answer took longer than usual. Tyrion would love her for her common sense and practical mind.

 _“I don’t care.”_ If Tyrion could see him at that moment, he would probably punch him in the bolls.

 _“Good night, Jon.”_ For a second he panicked.

 _“Don’t!...I miss you.”_ That was the only thing he could say.

He looked at the screen of his phone for a while, as if she would suddenly feel moved by his words. She hasn’t done that before, and Jon knew there was no reason for her to feel anything other than pity for him. Arya was a heartless creature when she wanted to.

 _“I miss you to.”_ Those words wouldn’t allow him to sleep for nights to come.

….

It had been a busy day with him having to defend his new project in the Parliament. It was a decisive proposition if he wanted to form the next government and the opposition would never go easy on him, even thought they were about to lose the majority.

He was hungry and tired after all the debates and Tyrion talking about the necessity of traveling to New Castle to show support to local candidates were making him annoyed.

“I’m not going North right now. If you haven’t noticed what just happened, we need to approve the reform in the health care system if we expect to form a strong government.” Jon answered sourly.

“Fine! We can schedule it for the next week. Hopefully you’ll be in a more agreeable mood. Nobody wants a grumpy Prime Minister, you know?”

“Lady Thatcher wasn’t exactly the jolliest lady when she took charge and she had several disadvantages working against her. If she managed it, why can’t I?” Jon snapped back.

“True enough, although I can’t picture such a mighty lady having a scandalous affair with a criminal.”

“Oh for Christ sake! Can we forget about this already?!” Jon replied sourly and the discussion would probably go on if it wasn’t for Grenn’s interruption.

“Sorry to disturb.” He said while bringing in what looked like late or neglected mail. “The usual stuff.” He pointed.

Jon looked at the correspondence briefly while Tyrion continue talking regardless to Jon’s mood. He stopped once he saw a sealed envelope from South Place Hotel without identification.

He opened it immediately, trying not to look so curious about it. Inside the envelope there was a magnetic card with the number of a room and a note in a familiar hand write.

_“9 p.m.. Don’t be late. Ass. Mercy S.”_

“Grenn, do I have any appointments for tonight?” Jon asked his secretary before he could leave the office.

“None.” He said.

“Good.” He checked at his clock. He had less than an hour. “I’m going. Try not to call me unless is extremely necessary.”

“Please tell me you have a date with a nice woman that has a respectable job and a Cambridge degree.” Tyrion begged.

“That’s none of your business, Lannister.” Jon snapped back. “Maybe I just need a good night of sleep. God knows I deserve it.”

Jon grabbed his trench coat and wallet and went out of the office leaving both Grenn and Tyrion with their curious looks. He took a regular cab and headed to The City in utter silence.

For all that he knew it could be a trap from his rivals, but after the messages Jon was pretty sure that it wasn’t the case. Not that Arya alone couldn’t ruin his career, but he preferred to believe that after five years nobody remembered that name. She had been discreet after all, even if the old habits of someone born in luxury were difficult to change.

South Place Hotel was just an example of it. The five stars hotel was located in a noble area in the financial center of London. Unlike most hotels in London, that appealed to the sense of tradition and history, the South Place concept was designated to a more modern and technologic public. From the decoration to the facilities, the sharp edges and sinuous curves reminded him of Arya and her fierce and sensuous nature. He doubted that any rival would ever lure him to a place like that and the presence of a politician as famous as him wouldn’t cause a commotion in the lobby.

Men of power would often search for those places in order to get privacy among other things. He wasn’t particularly adept of such lifestyle, especially not since he was elected. His marriage had turned to ashes and he was still considered a public man with a dull private life by most. _It doesn’t mean you don’t have a lot to hide._ Tyrion’s voice kept coming to his mind.

He stopped by the reception and showed the magnetic card, trying to keep a cool demeanor. The receptionist smiled at him politely.

“You are waited.” He said.

“If anyone asks…I have never been here, no one has ever seen me here.” Jon said coldly.

“Discretion is our business, sir.” The receptionist answered in a polite way. “The lady has already ordered that much. She is a generous woman.”

Jon ignored that statement, not wanting to expose the nature of his meeting especially when he barely knew it. Maybe later he would get drunk over several doses of whiskey after concluding it had been a terrible mistake to go to that hotel. Why would he want to meet Arya again? The person waiting for him was indeed her or was he being too hopeful about it?

Was it all about unfinished business or he was still madly in love with a woman that could be his doom? He had been questioning it for at least five years.

He took the elevator and tried hard to keep his anxiety under control.

Was it really possible? After five years she simply decided to come back to torment him precisely in the very moment in which he was about to reach the top of his career. It was cruel and definitely something she would do.

Jon had no idea of what to expect from that meeting. In many ways he felt like a teenager about to have sex for the first time. If there would be sex in the process was still a mystery, but he surely wouldn’t mind.

He used the magnetic card to open the door.

The room had dark colors, maybe too dark for his taste. Everything inside it had the same contemporary decoration, with grey walls and designed furniture. Exquisite, refined, impersonal and expensive. A paint on the wall said “End of the Line” and it felt like a bad omen and yet something she would say.

He could hear the noise coming from the bath room as he took of the coat and put it to rest on a chair. Jon noted carefully a closed laptop on the working table along with a number of technological gadgets and junk food.

The sound of the door opening made him turn his back to face his host or hostess and in a way he found no surprises.

She was different from what he remembered. The short hair had grown in luxurious locks falling over her shoulders. She was still petite, but her usual rebel looks had been replaced by something sophisticated, even when she was dressed in nothing but a robe.  There was nothing plain about the woman standing in front of him. She was serene and absolutely secure in her body language, unlike the girl that once had broken his heart.

Arya grinned at him and the sight of her curved lips still had the same devastating effect on him.

“I thought you wouldn’t be that stupid.” She said in sarcasm. “You shouldn’t have come, but I guess you already know that.”

“Why you send me the card then?” He asked soberly. “Is this a joke for you? Do you have idea of how many crimes you are accused of?”

“Oh I’m very aware of all the charges presented against me. I’m still convinced that I’ll get away with it eventually.” She answered as she sat on her bed, leaving her tights exposed. “Some call me a hero, you know?”

For a second he remembered his conversations with Tyrion.

“I’m still waiting for your explanation. Why am I here?” He asked sharply.

“You were the one who said that you needed to meet me.” She answered simply. “You called my name and I answered to you, Jon.”

“So you bugged me.” He insisted. “How?”

“You have always been terrible with computers, you know? Especially your personal one. I had no troubles infecting it with a Trojan and hacking it to use your microphone and camera. You could have avoided all this is you simply learned to use an antivirus.”

“For how long have you being doing this?” He asked in panic and she answered him with a smile.

“Since your divorce.” She answered while curling her hair in a bun. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t looking for classified information, unless your post break up depression is considered as such. I also avoided peeping on you whenever you were in a private moment.”

“Why even bother?” He asked as he felt suddenly exposed buy her invasion to his private life. She had no rights to do such a thing.

“I was worried about you. I know you don’t take these things lightly, even when I have enough documents here to prove that Ygritte has been cheating on you for months.” Arya pointed as if it would make her any less guilty.

“My private life is none of your business. You have lost the privilege, remember?” He growled. “Your misguided sense of justice won’t make your conduct any less reproachable.”

“Here I thought you would thank me for cleaning your way to the Parliament.” Arya looked at him as if she expected a sign of gratitude. Yes, her criminal activities resulted in a massive cleaning in the House and favored him to a certain degree, but he would never approve of her ways.

“I never asked for your help.” He insisted. “What do you want now? Ruin my career? Haven’t you done enough against me already?”

“Against you?” Arya seemed offended. “ _Au contraire_ , Jon. I’m here to help you even if my assistance is not required. Before I do that, or even before you scorn me for being whatever you think that I am; I have to say something.” She sighted. “I’m going to present myself to authorities. My lawyers are certain that they can get me a good deal with the prosecution is I agree to collaborate and handle some names.”

For a moment he didn’t know what to say. Jon looked at her and tried to fight the urge to hold Arya in his arms, or even screaming at her for being so reckless. He wanted her to escape and go back to Japan or any other country where she could be out of reach. The idea of Arya in prison wouldn’t bring any good. Their connection would eventually be exposed and his enemies would gladly ask for his head. On the other hand, that was the right thing to be done.

“Why would you do that?” His voice came out with a hint of melancholy.

“Because I’m done with running and also because my collaboration will blow Bolton and Frey out of your way to office.” She answered as a matter of fact. “I got where I wanted. I finally connected them with my brother’s so called accident. It was sabotage. Some would call it an act of terrorism.”

“Arya…Don’t.” He said in despair. “Give up this madness. If I can’t win on my own than I shouldn’t be Prime Minister at all.”

“They killed my brother and his wife! You think the fire was an accident but I can prove it was criminal! Robb had just come across their nasty business. Blackmail, extortion, traffic of influence and more than just one murder. Power for the sake of power. I’ll expose them. I’ll put an end to their career.”

“Who are you now? Assange? Look at you! Look at what you say they did! Your life is in danger and so is my career is anyone finds out that I’m here!” Jon said exasperated.

“You are ridiculously naive for a politician.” She said as a matter of fact. He had been accused of worst. “You couldn’t even figure out your wife was cheating on you even if she was pretty reckless about covering her affairs. Your party may not win it as easily as you think, but after what I have comes out there will be nothing standing on your way, so…Let’s consider it my offer of peace after everything I’ve done.”

“I can’t protect you if you do it.” Jon sighted. “You have no obligations to me in any way.”

“I nearly killed your dream of getting into the Parliament. I’ve always known that this was your dream and I chose to ignore it after Robb was killed.” She answered sharply. “I did more than just break your heart and I know it, so…Accept it as my way of making emends.”

“I don’t care about emends!” He finally lost it. “Don’t you see?! We could have been great together! It should be you by my side once I got to Downing Street! I could have helped you to get to them. We could have done it legally but you never cared about my help or what your actions could destroy along the way! You never let me be there for you! You shut me out of your life and then made a pyre with what was left of us for the sake of your vengeance!”

“Have you ever considered that maybe I wasn’t the right choice for you?” Arya asked calmly. “Politics was your dream, not mine. I would rather remain in the North and have a somewhat quiet life that allowed me freedom instead of being a trophy wife to anyone.”

“Is that what you think that I wanted for you?” He questioned angrily.

“Maybe not, but if you think you would have gotten anywhere if I didn’t accept to perform the role than you are even more naive than I had thought.” She sighed. “I never wanted you to sacrifice your dreams and your idealism for me. You had the chance to become a great man and I would never stand on your way to Downing Street.”

“This is way you left me?” He asked brokenly. “After all these years you come to me and try to convince me that the reason why you left is some sort of altruism? Between you and the government, I would always choose you! If being with you were the end to my political ambitions I would gladly forget about the Parliament!”

“You didn’t seem much affected since you married another after a year.” She replied sourly.

“What did you expect? You became a wanted criminal and I had to move on with my life. Since you weren’t coming back and there was nothing else for me to do except focus in my career, I married Ygritte because it was damn convenient! What else could I do when the woman I love abandoned me for some sort of Robin Hood crusade?”

She rose from her bed in silence and something in the way she moved reminded him of a cat. Arya looked like a mirage in the desert and he was acting like a man driven mad by thirst. She approached him cautiously and her hand brushed his face lightly.

One touch and he felt helpless.

“I thought you would forget about me eventually.” She said in a whisper. “I never meant to break your heart, but it was either that or your dreams.”

“You should have asked me which one I preferred.” Jon said as his hands touched her face for the first time in years.

“I really loved you, Jon. Too much to ask for you to give up.” She insisted.

“Too bad because I still love you. If you haven’t realized yet, I’m standing in front of you. Consequences be damned.” He insisted. “I’ve missed you, Arya. I still miss what we had.”

“Me too.” She answered almost shyly.

“Why did you invite me to this place?” He insisted again, making her smirk at him.

“For all the reasons I gave you and also because I hoped we could make good use of this bed eventually.”

He would give her no excuses for the kiss that followed. With God as his witness, he had never been able to resist Arya, especially not when her suggestion was exactly what he had been waiting for.

His hands got rid of her robe almost effortlessly while Arya tried to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt with her swift fingers. Jon grabbed her by her tights while Arya wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her back to bed without breaking the kiss.

Once he sat her on the mattress Arya parted the kiss to turn her attentions to get rid of his trousers. Jon admired her ability while caressing her name. She freed him from his cloths before taking his throbbing cock into her mouth. Jon closed his eyes and tried to keep an even breath and his concentration. He didn’t want it to finish before he had the chance to make that night a memorable one.

Arya was never hurried about receiving and giving pleasure. Whenever they made love it had always been an experience driven by curiosity and burning lust. They had gone from experimental to traditional and it had never been a dull affair. Now Arya was making him feel like a teenager again and if she kept sucking at him like that he wouldn’t last five minutes.

He held her by her chin, making Arya stop her movements and looking up to his eyes.

“On your back.” Jon commanded.

“So soon?” She asked with a smirk. He answered her with an incisive look and a nod.

Arya laid on her back with her legs widely spread. Her cunt smoothly shaved. He wasn’t expecting for such a change, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it either. Jon crawled his way toward her fully exposed body and put her legs to rest over his shoulders as his mouth reached for her wet folds.

She tasted just like he remembered and the sensation of her legs tightening around his head and warming his ears were enough to tell him he hasn’t lose his talent.

Jon inserted two fingers inside while his mouth kept stimulating her. Arya’s hand reached his scalp and her fingers ran thought his hair in sign of approval. She was wet and ready for him, but he wanted to tease her for a while until he tasted her cum with his tongue. It didn’t take much for it to happen. The taste invaded his mouth suddenly as Arya cried his name out of pleasure.

He looked up to her face just to admire the smile playing on her lips. He couldn’t resist the urge of kissing her mouth so Arya could taste her own pleasure from his lips.

“Turn yourself.” Another command escaped his mouth between a kiss and another.

Arya obeyed lazily as she turned on her belly and then supported the weight of her body on both legs and arms, leaving her ass exposed to him.

Jon rubbed her cunt with his hand before giving her ass a few spanks, just enough to make it rosy. He grabbed her hair and pulled it lightly before sliding his cock inside her wet folds.

There was nothing about delicacy or tenderness in their lovemaking. It was all about five years living in separated worlds because of the tragedy of their choices. He still loved her and even if only for a night Jon wanted to live every single moment to its full potential. He didn’t even doubt that Arya had done everything guided by love. She was just too fierce and impatient to wait for him to reach the top of his career for her to get her revenge.

The sex wasn’t about punishment either. It was something more like allowing their primal needs to take over as they enjoyed the moment in its rough and raw fashion. There was no romance or refinement as he took her from behind, making Arya grab the sheets and beg him to go faster. It was about fulfillment, longing, fear, rejection and ultimately the tragic fact that all they had was that night.

She came again and soon he followed her in the waves of breathtaking orgasm.

Jon laid by her said once he recovered his breath and for a long while they said nothing at all.

“It felt just like I remembered.” She whispered to him while caressing his beard. “It hurts to realize how much I’ve missed you.”

“I guess…I’ve been waiting for you to come back all these years. God knows I’ve dreamed about it for five years.” He said softly. “Was it too rough?”

“It was perfect.” She said before kissing him.

“I wish I could stop the time right now. Or at least that I had the power to stop you from going to the authorities.” Jon confessed.

“I thought you had always wanted for me to play by the rules of law. That’s exactly what I’ll do.” She said in a very resolute way. “You’ll be Prime Minister once I’m done.”

“What if I don’t want to become Prime Minister if loosing you is the price I have to pay?” Jon inquired her.

“Then don’t be Prime Minister.” She answered. “I think you would be great, but it’s your choice after all.”

“Would you be sincere if I asked you something important?” Jon asked cautiously.

“I never lied to you before. There’s no point on starting it now. Ask whatever you want.” She said in a serene way.

“Do you love me still, or am I the only stupid creature lying on this bed?” He asked while caressing her face.

“You were my first in many ways, Jon.” She said tenderly. “My first love, my first lover and maybe the only man I devoted my loyalty without restrictions or reservations. I didn’t come back just for the sex and I wouldn’t be willing to surrender to the authorities for a man I didn’t love.”

…..

He woke up with the sound of his phone ringing.

Jon looked around and found no trace of Arya in the room while he picked his phone from the table. The number on it was unknown to him and for a second he wondered who it could be.

“Hello.” His voice sounded low and groggy.

“For the sake of your campaign and everything you hold dear, you better be in you damn apartment.” Tyrion’s voice sounded angrily. “I’ve been trying to contact you for hours! Where have you been?”

Jon checked his clock briefly. It was almost midday, but since he hadn’t slept all night he wasn’t exactly surprised.

“I took some pills to sleep. They were stronger than I thought.” He said groggy. “What’s going on?”

“I need you here right now!” Tyrion said in a thrilled way. “Better yet, turn on the TV. Arya Stark just showed up at the General Attorney’s office to surrender herself to justice!”

“Is she alright? Is she alone?!” He asked nearly desperate.

“Seems fine, but I couldn’t see much of her. There are two lawyers with her.” Tyrion answered. “I honestly hope you weren’t aware of her presence in the country. I also hope you are not involved in this shit somehow.”

Jon turned on the TV and to his panic Tyrion was right.

“We’ll discuss this in the office. I need you to send someone to pick me at the South Place Hotel and be discreet about it.” He said sharply.

“I’ll bloody kill you!” Tyrion cursed.

Jon walked around the room carefully looking for instructions from her. He found a case with his name on it and a number of papers and a note.

“After we have an official pronouncement prepared about the whole thing, you can do whatever you like with me.”

“Pronouncement?! What pronouncement?!” Tyrion kept asking out of shock. “We should wait for the party to decide what to do next!”

“Damn be the bloody party. I am making a pronunciation later this afternoon in support to a woman that is about to handle a number of our rivals to the police. She should be considered a hero. I want someone monitoring the internet. I want to know if there are any activist supporting her cause, and the public opinion about her.”

“I don’t work for Arya Stark! I don’t work for criminals, Jon!” Tyrion insisted.

“You work in politics, for Christ sake! You shake hands with criminals in daily basis.” Jon said while trying to get dressed.

“If you get here stinking of a certain lady’s perfume, I will kill you!” Tyrion insisted.

“Tyrion, you are not my wife and it would be good for you to trust me at least once in your life.” Jon said. “You call me if the Downing Street or the Palace make any declarations.”

He didn’t wait for Tyrion’s answer. Jon turned off the phone before reading a letter he found inside the case Arya had left for him.

_“In this case you’ll find the main pieces you’ll need to understand what I’m about to do. The rest of the documents I’ll handle to the General Attorney. I trust you are clever enough to use it to your political advantage. Don’t be a fool. I’m taking the risk of it and you shouldn’t blow up your campaign. My lawyers insist that I’ll get six months in jail at most, so you shouldn’t worry about me._

_I’ve cleaned your phone and I’ve been registers at the hotel with another name. It should be enough to keep you out of trouble._

_Consider it my last gift to you._

_Yours,_

_Arya”_

    

 

 

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

If Tyrion were a little bit taller, he would have probably punched Jon until he begged for mercy. To a certain degree he could even understand his college. At the moment he opened the door and allowed Arya to come back in his life, he had invited tragedy in. His entire party would be on the front line if his connection with her was revealed.

On her note Arya gave him instructions to keep running for Prime Minister and given the show she was providing to the newspapers Jon could only conclude she was planning to stand on her own. Trial had already started and that was a record for British standards. Elections were about to happen and Arya was holding in her hands the future of the nation.

“I can’t go on with it.” Jon said once more. “I must drop my campaign. You said yourself that I’ve became a risk to the party. I can support you, Tyrion. Even Dany.”

“Are you mad?” Tyrion rolled his eyes. “I which world a deformed dwarf would become Prime Minister? Daenerys?! I guess she has the charisma, but we must agree that she is far too radical to the party’s standards. It has to be you!”

“I see no other way. How can I possibly enter Buckingham Palace to accept the Her Majesty’s Request when my lover is presently facing trial for a number of charges?!” Jon sighted. “It’s shameful and a risk that could execrate the entire party.”

“Well you should have kept that in mind before crawling back to her like you did!” Tyrion roared this time. “What the hell were you thinking?! Your lover?! You are a politician! An ordinary man, not a royal! If only you had a drop of the Old Lady’s blood in you, we could turn Arya into the new Camilla and hope it to be enough! We have been trying to create a good public image and I admit that Arya does have a talent for the role of Robin Hood, but this is a lawful country! We can’t tolerate choosing between criminals. Assage has been enough of a problem for the whole world. Imagine what will be of this country if ever adventurous teenager with a computer starts hacking our servers?! We are talking about national security and vital information!”

“So far there’s no proof she has invaded our systems.” Jon tried to argue but he had to admit it was a pale excuse. Tyrion was right about the whole thing.

“She was hacking your personal computer. Only God can tell who else she has been hacking. Even if she is doing us a huge favor and handing corrupt politicians on a silver platter to Justice…We can’t pretend she hasn’t committed a crime. Her best option was making a deal with the prosecution and she did that!”

“What do we do now?” Jon asked while feeling his head starting to ache.

“Maybe we should consider preparing Daenerys to take charge, just in case things go really wrong. Until we have a clear picture, we keep going with the campaign.” Tyrion sighed.

“I need to talk to her.” Jon added mindlessly.

“Now I truly believe you to be mad.” Tyrion added. “Can you imagine what will be of you if the papers discover?”

“Have you considered that I’m not willing to sacrifice the woman I love for this?” Jon insisted. “I know exactly what you did in your youth. Your wife is no better than Arya in this, so why don’t you stop pretending I’m the only one here that risked everything for the sake of a woman?!” Jon finally hit the sore spot. Tyrion gave a step back.

“You don’t bring Shae into this! She is a perfectly respectable woman.”

“Anyone can be respectable once you’ve worked your magic.” Jon argued. “We are talking about a seven years term and the woman I love hiding in the shadows of Number 10. It would only take a picture of her to give the opposition the perfect opportunity for a Distrust Motion. I would be kicked out in the blink of an eye.”

“Have you considered bringing her family into this? Her brother is a wealthy and respectable young man. Let’s not forget about the country’s darling girl, dear Lady Sansa. They could help her image and press public opinion into her favor. The Valiant Lady! I can even imagine the headlines.”

“Bran is usually discreet about his life and Sansa would never speak a word in favor of her sister. This won’t happen.”

“We should try.” Tyrion insisted. “I’ll send Tarly to talk to her lawyer and offer his talents to her cause, but that’s it. Any communication will be via lawyers. You are not getting anywhere near her until the case is closed, or we decide how to proceed.”

….

Once she surrendered to Justice, Arya agreed with the prosecution’s deal. Six months in open regime at Askham Grange and a fine seemed reasonable enough.

Jail was proving to be a lonely and boring experience, even if she had managed to make some friends among the other prisoners. A lawyer came to visit her, but Arya had never seen the man. Samwell Tarly was his name and after a brief chat it became quite clear that Jon had sent the man to check on her and prove that he would be as fool as always.

He wanted to support her and be by her side, even if his career was at risk. What a foolish man he could be. She loved him for this.

“We are trying to contact your siblings. We thing they can help us to get the public opinion to your favor. That would be quite helpful. We could take you out of this place in a couple of weeks.” Tarly said cheerfully. Arya wanted to punch him for his high spirit.

“Instead of calling my siblings, why don’t you put some sense in his head instead?” Arya growled over the phone. “This is political suicide!”

Tarly sighed at her rampant.

“Do you think we haven’t tried? We can barely prevent him from coming to visit you personally.” Tarly said with concern. “Tyrion is trying to keep him focused in the campaign, but there are rumors.”

“What rumors?!” Arya asked immediately. “Please, tell me he is not considering it!”

“Unfortunately, yes. Daenerys is more likely to take over the campaign.” Tarly concluded. “He is not willing to face a whole term if he has to sacrifice you in the process.”

“Stupid!” Arya rose suddenly, furious at Jon’s ridiculous behavior.

She had done everything in her power to make sure he would take office. She would gladly go to jail just to make sure her brother’s murders would be punished and Jon’s rivals would be obliterated in the process and all for nothing!

The sudden movements made her dizzy. She hasn’t been feeling herself, anyway. The monotonous colors of that room were a bit vertiginous and intimidating as she felt her arms and legs getting a bit numb. What was happening? Why did she felt so miserably weak?

In the corner of her eyes she could see Tarly’s chubby and desperate face across the temperate glass and a blurry shadow coming her way until she felt nothing but the cold floor against her skin.

….

_“As it seems the Stark case is far from a dull end. Arya Stark - the infamous hacker who has been called by the population as Lady Justice for her massive contribution to the investigation of corruption scandals - is pregnant. Askham Grange’s Governor declared this morning that Arya Stark has been submitted to a number of tests to confirm the pregnancy. Stark is in good health conditions and shall not stay in prison long enough to give birth. Stark has refused to give any information about the father.”_

He felt suddenly sick and barely had the time to grab the trash can before his lunch came out of his stomach. His hands were shaking and a cold sweat covered his skin.

_Pregnant…_

The word kept coming back to his mind like an echo. The news hasn’t mentioned how far she was in her pregnancy, but as far as he could tell there was a real chance of him being the father.

The telephone rang almost immediately and Jon didn’t have to be a genius to figure that it was Tyrion. He picked up the phone with his hand still shaking and answered it with a voice of a man punched in the guts.

“Please tell me that you used condoms.” Tyrion’s voice was one of defeat.

“I need to talk to her.” Jon answered with a feeble voice.

“Brandon Stark will be at your office tomorrow morning. Once we reach an agreement with the Starks, I’m getting you out this campaign and Daenerys will continue in your place. Our next step will be minimizing the impact of your sudden leave. We will claim that you had health problems. Next step we get that girl out of jail and both of you will retire to the country side. She will stay with her family and you will be discreet about your visits. You’ll support Danerys campaign and after the elections we will see what will be of us.” Tyrion’s voice was resolute.

“We should have done it earlier.” Jon said while still dizzy with the possibility of being a father. “I should never…I should never let her do that.”

“You shouldn’t have gone to her, but now that’s ancient history.” Tyrion answered grumpy. “I’ve tried to contact Lady Sansa, but she is already on her way to visit her sister. She will be giving interviews at some point. I need to get to her before she says the wrong thing about her sister, but Lady Sansa does have a talent for the camera.”

“I need to see Arya.” Jon insisted once more. “I need to…I need to know if I am the father.”

“Wait! You don’t know?!” Tyrion asked furious.

“We were careless on that night, but that doesn’t mean it’s mine.” Jon said vaguely. “I mean…Ygritte and I had tried for five years and never happened, Tyrion. Besides, I don’t know about Arya’s intimate life.”

“I’ll come up with something. You go see her after talking to Brandon Stark.” Tyrion declared without much enthusiasm or security in his words.

After that brief conversation with Tyrion there was little to nothing that could keep Jon concentrated. The hours wouldn’t pass fast enough as he waited to finally meet Bran after long years.

Arya’s brother was a wealthy young man with a respectable reputation. He took charge to his father’s business and was considered an exemplar citizen. Jon had known him for a while, but since Arya’s first disappearance and his political ascension, Brandon Stark had avoided him as much as possible. Stark’s distance could be understood in two different ways. He was either trying not to call attention to his sister’s whereabouts and consequently damaging his business, or he simply respected Jon’s political career. The second option was highly unlikely.

He arrived early in the morning at Jon’s office, where both Jon and Tyrion were waiting. The news papers were speculating about Arya’s life during the time she had been missing. The Sun had given the case a huge amount of space, but so far Jon’s name hadn’t come up.

Bran entered the office helped by a young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. His wheelchair stood in the center of the office as Bran looked at Jon with tired eyes and an annoyed expression.

“Meera, would you give us a moment to talk?” He asked the woman by his side, gently touching her hand in an affectionate way. Meera nodded graciously.

“Of course. I’ll be waiting for you outside.” She answered gently before getting out of the office. She never paid Jon or Tyrion much attention, but Jon thought her to be familiar.

“My fiancée, Lady Meera Reed.” Brandon said once she was out of the office.

“She is a lovely girl. You are a lucky man.” Tyrion pointed, in an attempt of lightening the mood.

“I think so…Her father would disagree, though. My dear sister does have a talent to damage public relations, wouldn’t you agree?” He looked at Jon curiously. “I have been waiting for you to make contact since I learned she was back.”

“You were aware of her plans?” Jon asked bluntly. Bran took a deep breath.

“Yes. She contacted me as soon as she came back to England. In fact I have been the one to suggest her to give the documents to the police and make a deal. It would be the safest way out for both her and our family.” Bran said in an almost calculated way. “Of course I haven’t taken your existence in consideration. My mistake.”

“You let her deal with everything alone?! What sort of man are you?” Jon asked angrily, but Brandon didn’t seem much interested in his feelings.

“I helped her to disappear and to stay comfortably safe and out of sight for years, Jon. I knew what she was up to all along and we both knew she would have to sacrifice something along the way if we wanted Bolton and Frey to pay for what they did.” Bran answered with the rationality of scientist. “We would even stay by your side, timely delivering them to justice so you would have no problems in being elected. I just couldn’t realize how much of a couple of horny teenagers you are. You and Arya just can’t keep your hands out of each other.”

“What are you suggesting? That I’m the one to blame for her being in jail?” Jon asked sharply. Bran laughed a humorless laugh.

“No, but you surely are the one to be blamed for her being pregnant in jail. You are the one responsible for her suddenly becoming a universal topic of gossip precisely when you are about to be elected. If anyone finds out the whole story will have the smell, taste and color of a nasty political plot to kick the competition out of the race. Never mind if they are guilty, we will lose the public support and you might even be investigated as well.”

“I’ve been trying to say it to him since we started the damn campaign but he wouldn’t listen to me.” Tyrion pointed. “For a while we have been considering to ask you for help. At this point I think there isn’t much we can do about the case.”

“Arya won’t stay another week in jail, as far as I’m concerned. Her pregnancy will help us in this. I’ll get my lawyers working day and night to get her out of there, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to avoid it to taint your campaign.” Bran said coldly. “My sister will come back home and stay there until she gives birth and has conditions to decide what to do with her life. That’s all I have to say to you.”

“It’s quite enough.” Jon said humbly.

“She told me you sent a lawyer to check on her.” Bran pointed. “I just wanted to understand why you always have to make her life even more complicated.”

“She was the one to break the law, Brandon. Not me. I never asked her to help me with my ambitions, at least not like this.” Jon tried to defend himself.

“You have always wanted to get to Number 10 with her by your side. Never mind she wasn’t ready or interested in being your trophy woman.”Bran snapped back sourly. “I’m sure she told you what she was about to do and you ignored the risks just to have another night with her. I’m not talking only about your career; I’m talking about her being able to restructure her life once she got out of jail.”

“You, Arya and even Tyrion seem quite sure about what is best for me, or what I want. Nobody asked me what I want, but I’m telling it anyway. I only moved on with my life because Arya kicked me before hacking every fucking person involved in Robb’s death. It was never my choice to leave your sister, and it’s not my choice to leave her now.” Jon answered. “I don’t care about being Prime Minister any longer. Daenerys can take office for all I care. I’m still young enough to try it later. Now what I want is Arya safe and sound at home. I’m not letting go of her ever again.”

“I assume that means I’ll need to have a room prepared for you in Winterfell and a security team large enough to invade a small country.” Brandon concluded. “At least I’m glad to know that my nephew or niece won’t be neglected.”

“I don’t know if I am the father or not.” Jon pointed.

“Is there any doubt at this point? Arya is meticulous and unstoppable whenever she puts her heart and mind at something. She would never make such a ridiculous mistake if you weren’t involved.” Brandon answered sourly. “I love my sister for her bravery, resourcefulness and intelligence, but whenever you are near she becomes someone else. I don’t know if you are a good influence, or just the worst thing that could have happened to her. What I know is that you were Robb’s best friend and you are Arya’s love dementia. I can’t stop you or her in this. What I can do is make sure that this mess won’t affect my business or my family. Once Arya is out of prison and her penalty is over, you’ll give interviews and we will tell the truth. When you were first elected to Parliament her name was mentioned and she had just disappeared at the time. We will sell the love story, the star cross lovers separated by the tragedy of my brother’s death. I’ve already sent Sansa to talk with her about it and I believe Arya will agree with me in this.”

“Why would you want to expose your sister like this? Why do you think we would accept it, in the first place?” Jon questioned sharply. Bran answered with smirk.

“You won’t be PM now, but in seven years or less we will make you Prime Minister and my dear sister will enter Number 10 by your side. As for you and my sister accepting it…Let’s face it, Jon. You would burn the world down for her and Arya is willing to do just the same. Save the excuses for someone who believes them.” Bran answered calmly. “You never knew how good it is to have friends like me.”

……

Bran had been waiting for her in the car in the day she left jail. Her penalty had been revised once her pregnancy was confirmed. Everything had been just fine until she fainted; now future seemed a huge black hole.

Her brother held her hand and gave her a shy smile. Arya knew him all too well to know that he wasn’t exactly happy about how things have turned upside down. He would never tell her that much though. He would simply stay by her side and look at her relieved.

“I’m so glad to finally see you, sister.” He said gently. “I’ll take you home and you’ll be fine.”

“Community Service sounds like fun.” Arya said tired. “I would like to stay at my old apartment, if you don’t mind.”

The car followed the road faster than what would be adequate, but not heading to London as she would have liked.

“You are staying at Winterfell until the baby is born. We have discussed it and we all agree it’s the best for you right now. A quiet place with restrict access to the press.” Bran answered sharply.

“We?” Arya questioned while looking at him with a brow rose.

“You know quite well what’s in danger here. I’m not having this discussion with you. It’s not my place.” Bran answered evasively. “Winterfell is your home too. There’s plenty of space for a nursery. Father and mother would love having their first grandchildren running around the place and I would love to be a part of my nephew or niece’s life.”

“It seems that you have it all sorted out. Don’t I have a say in this?” Arya insisted.

“Not now.” Bran said. His arm gently pulled her by her shoulder so she could rest her head on against his shoulder. Bran kissed her forehead kindly. “You were brave beyond imagination and you sacrificed too much along the way to bring those murders to justice. Let us take care of you now, Arya. Let me do this for you.”

“He is waiting for me at the house, isn’t he?” Arya asked shyly. “I heard he quit the run.”

“I could hardly forbid him of talking to you after the pregnancy thing. He is there; anxious and resolute as only an honorable man could be.” Bran answered. “I don’t understand what both of you have, but I can’t deny it’s strong enough to either torn this country a part or reshape it in a splendid way. I know it’s scary, but you should consider it. Being wife to the Prime Minister is hardly a bad thing.”

“You are sounding like mom, now. That’s not the life I wanted to live.” Arya said calmly.

“Do you hate the perspective enough to turn your back at him for good? Anyway your child will be involved now. There’s nothing you can do about it.” Bran pointed. “If this was a poker game, he is the king of spades; Tyrion is his ace and I could be his jack…All we need for a perfect hand is our queen of spades and that’s you, sister.”

“This was supposed to be Sansa or…I don’t know. Robb would be running for Prime Minister at this point.” Arya replied sadly.

“He is not here and we must honor his memory, don’t you think?” He tried to cheer her up. “Do you love him?”

“More than I could tell.”

……

When she entered the hall Arya couldn’t help thinking about all the good moments she had lived inside that house. In a way it felt good to be back. That was a place she felt safe and loved after all.

Luwin came to greet her properly and announce that her room had been prepared for her. The old man even congratulated her on her pregnancy and told that her father would have rejoiced at the news. That much she knew to be true even if conditions weren’t exactly the best.

“The gentleman is waiting for you in the parlor.” Luwin said before leaving.

“I’ll let you both talk. I guess it’s about time.” Bran said before leaving to his office in the ground floor.   

She took a deep breath before entering the parlor.

Jon was there, standing in the middle of the room holding a half emptied glass of scotch. He looked tired and anxious. His hair was messy and the dark shadows under his eyes gave away that he wasn’t sleeping properly.

He put the glass away as soon as she entered the room. His face suddenly lightened up with relief and he barely waited for her to lock the door. Jon held her in his arms tightly and for a long while they said nothing at all.

“You are really stupid to giving up the run.” She said kindly while patting his hair.

“I already told you. Between you and my political ambitions, I would always choose you.” He said without letting go of her. “This shouldn’t even be up to discussion at this point.”

“It took you a few months.” She teased.

“And during these months Tyrion had to make a herculean effort to convince me to stay every single day. I was just preparing things so Daenerys could take my place.” He said while finally letting her go. “You look well.”

“I wish I could say the same about you.” Arya answered with a genuine smile.

“I’ll be fine after a good night of sleep and bath.” He said kindly while caressing her face. “Are you taking care of your health? They treated you well?”

“I’m fine. Everything is in order with me and…The baby.” She said awkwardly. Jon looked at her for a moment as if considering his next words.

“I’ve always wanted to be a father.” He said with shy smirk.

“Won’t you even ask me if the baby is yours?” She asked curiously. “Are you really that confident?”

“I don’t care if it’s mine or not.” Jon answered resolute. “It doesn’t matter because if you accept me back in your life I will be the only father this child will ever know and I already love you and this child more than anything.”

At that she couldn’t help the tears falling from her eyes. Damn be those hormones!

“You are the worst politician ever!” She said between tears and a nervous laugh. “How did you manage to survive the Parliament when I was gone?”

“It was easier dealing with the members than dealing with my life without you.” He said. “I have waited years to ask you this, but I think now is a time as good as any other. Arya, will y…” She put her finger on his lips to make him shut up.

“It’s yours.” She said. “Since I decided it was about time for me to come back, I cut every kind of relationships I had outside the country. There was no boyfriend, or whatever you want to call it for at least two months before that night, so…You are the father.”

The smile on his face was the brightest Arya had ever seen. Jon cupped her face with his hands before kissing her lips with adoration. It felt like coming home and for the first time in years she felt her heart light like a feather.

“Marry me.” He wasn’t even asking anymore. “Let us put an end to this maddening life and be a family.”

“What about your career? I know Bran has a plan for you and I’m an integral part of it. Are you sure we can do this?”

“Just because they have a plan it doesn’t mean that we have to follow it. The press will find out eventually and it will be better for us to tell the truth instead of waiting for them to make a circus out of it. Honestly, I don’t care. As long as you are ready, I’m sure we can survive anything together.”

“So let’s do this.” She kissed him back. “There’s no way of you entering that damn house in Downing Street without me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...That's it. I'm definitely watching too much Scandal. This was terribly fun to write and I hope you like it. Reviews are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted to me on my tumblr account and I hope you'll like it.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
